


Eagles and Ebony

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, For Charlieinferno, Gladio introduces Ignis to Ebony, M/M, Pre Relationship, day in the life, ffxv small secret santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis was exhausted and could hardly see straight.  Gladio introduced him to a canned coffee.  The rest is history.





	Eagles and Ebony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fondofit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/gifts).



> For the FFXVsmallsecretsanta. This is my gift for @Charlieinferno on twitter. They asked for a day in the life sort of theme, and Gladnis was listed as one of their favorite ships.
> 
> Thanks to Iselia for beta reading this.
> 
> (I went over the word limit by a bit, but anyone who knows me shouldn't be surprised.)
> 
> Merry Christmas, @charlieinferno, I hope you like your gift!

Ignis’ love of Ebony was Gladio’s fault. Completely and utterly Gladio’s fault.

The day had started fairly normal, except that Ignis was running late and when he did finally walk into the training room, he looked half dead and ready to stab something. Or someone.

“Rough day?” Gladio asked, grinning. He tugged at his shirt, scratching at his chest. Ignis half growled, pulling his vest and dress shirt off.

“The council is full of idiots,” Ignis snapped, reaching into his bag to pull out his training pants.

“Well, I coulda told you that,” Gladio snorted. He took a moment to admire Ignis’ back. He was definitely developing muscles, and his physique was starting to show it.

“Stop staring,” Ignis said, brushing by him. Gladio bit back a laugh.

“You’re cranky today.”

“I didn’t get any sleep. I’m tired. Can we get this over with so I can finish my work and sleep?”

Gladio grinned again and the two teens fell into an easy stretching routine. Ignis sat, pressing his forehead against his knee, breathing deeply as his muscles stretched.

The next thing he knew there was a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

“Iggy. Jeez, you’re really out of it,” Gladio said.

Ignis blinked at him. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, in the middle of a great story I was telling.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, letting Gladio pull him to his feet. Gladio smiled at him. “I got an idea. Get dressed, we’re clearly not going to get any training done today.”

“Sorry,” Ignis said, heading back to the locker room.

“Maybe if you ever took a break you wouldn’t fall asleep in the middle of training.”

“What’s a break?” Ignis asked, yanking his tank top off and shoving it back into his locker. Gladio let his eyes trail over Ignis’ bare back again.

“You’re staring again,” Ignis said mildly.

Gladio laughed. “Caught me.”

“You have no subtlety.” 

“That’s your job.”

Ignis pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it. He turned and froze, eyes wide. Gladio had taken off his shirt and was reaching for a clean one. There was an eagle head on Gladio’s pec.

“Is that a tattoo?” Ignis asked incredulously. 

Gladio grinned, flexing slightly. “Yeah. Just got it started. It’s going to be a full back plate and sleeves.”

“Your father is going to kill you,” Ignis said, stepping forward. It was fine work. The eagle head looked very realistic.

Ignis didn’t realize he touched it until he heard Gladio’s shocked breath. 

They both went still. Ignis stared at his fingers over Gladio’s chest. They leapt back like they’d both been burned.

Gladio scratched the back of his neck, quickly pulling his jacket on.

Ignis could feel how hot his cheeks were. “You ah, said you had an idea?” Ignis said quickly, hoping to defuse the tension in the air.

“I did, yeah,” Gladio said, voice slightly rough. His chest burned where Ignis had touched him. “C’mon.”

Gladio led Ignis through the citadel to a vending machine, cramming a couple dollars in and punching in a number. He pulled out a black can with Ebony stamped across it.

“Canned coffee?” Ignis asked dryly. 

“Just try it. Dad said it’s pretty good, and chock full of caffeine.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and popped the lid. He took a cautious sip. He’d never had iced coffee before.

Gladio watched with a grin as Ignis’ eyes widened. Ignis stared at the can in his hand and took a long drink. It felt like waking up after a long sleep, things snapping back into focus and it tasted _good_.

“Gladio,” Ignis said seriously, lifting his eyes to meet Gladio’s.

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
